


A Star Is Born

by By_Bi_Bye



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also the pilots are the Muses, And Leia is Zeus because why not, Disney AU, I felt this needed to be done, Kylo is Hades, M/M, Poe is Meg, Rey is Phil, So Finn is Hercules, disney's hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Bi_Bye/pseuds/By_Bi_Bye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin: Star Wars TFA/Disney's Hercules AU. Song chapters will be formatted differently, as opposed to story chapters, so don't let that discourage you. Obligatory first fanfic remark. I'll be adding new chapters as I am able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Ago... (Gospel Truth I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking the other night that there was a sad lack of Disney AUs in the Stormpilot tag, and I decided to help remedy that. Because while Oscar Isaac would make a great Disney Prince, I think he'd make an even better Disney Princess!
> 
> Also, as this is a Song Chapter, the format will be different than the Story Chapters that'll appear soon, so keep that in mind when reading.
> 
> Additional notes at the end.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there was a golden age of powerful Jedi and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Finn. But what is the measure of a true hero? That is what our story is-

Jess: Will you listen to her? She's makin' the story sound like some awful tragedy.

Snap: Lighten up, dude.

Luke: We'll take it from here, darling.

You go, babes.

Luke: We are the Pilots. Champions of the sky and proclaimers of heroes.

Snap: Heroes like Finn!

Jess: Honey, you mean "Fiiiiiiine!" Ooh, I'd like to do some sweet flying with him-

Luke: Our story actually begins long before Finn, many years ago.. 

 

Back when the war was new,  
 The Galaxy was down on its luck.  
 And everywhere some awful brutes,  
The Empire, ran amok! 

It was a nasty place!   
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
 Where chaos reigned and Sith Lords   
and Stormtroopers never slept!

And then along came Leia-   
She shot her blaster bolt-   
She zapped!   
Locked those suckers in a vault!   
They're trapped!   
And with her bro stopped chaos in its tracks.   
And that's the gospel truth!   
Our girl was too type A to just relax.

 And that's the world's first dish!  
Leia tamed the worlds while still in her youth.  
 Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-   
That's the gospel truth!  
 And on D'Qar all life was neat    
and smooth as sweet vermouth.   
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-   
That's the gospel truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll maybe(?) be recording this later, as well as the other songs when they appear in the story, so be on the lookout! I really just wanted to get this bit done so I could have a little something to show for it, but I'll have a real first chapter put up sometime later this week. Thanks for reading!


	2. Festivities on D'Qar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story chapter

It was a busy day on D’Qar, and no one was more excited (or nervous) than Leia Organa herself. You battled the Empire and won, she told herself sternly, surely you can handle this! But that was before Ben, or as he now wanted to be called, Kylo Ren, and his temptation from the Dark Side, and-

"You’ll hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard, Princess,” came a voice from behind her, and Leia couldn’t keep the small smile off her face when she turned and faced her husband, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Okay, hotshot, tell me- if you’re so calm, why can’t you keep still?” she replied.

Han’s answering smirk went right to her heart, even after all these years. “Who said anything about being calm? I’ve been looking forward to this as long as you have.”

He was referring to the day, several weeks ago, when Luke Skywalker, Leia’s twin brother, had sent word to the couple that he had found a Force Sensitive baby abandoned on the planet of Ahch-To. He knew Han and Leia were mourning the loss of their son to the Dark Side, so he had very gently offered the care of the baby to them (the fact that Luke himself was hopeless with infant care had nothing to do with it, he claimed). The couple was ecstatic, and had been planning for the baby’s arrival ever since- and today was finally the day they would meet.

Han slowly reached out and took Leia’s hands in his, shaking her out of her reverie. As she looked up, he leaned down, placing their foreheads together, and whispered, “We’ll get it right this time. I promise.” How did I ever get so lucky, was Leia had time to think, before C-3PO burst through the door.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt, Mistress Leia, but… Well…”

“Spit it out, Threepio, what is it?”

“It would appear that Artoo and Chewbacca have been sent up by Luke with-“

“The baby!” Han and Leia gasped in unison, and ran out the door, nearly knocking Threepio over in the process. 

“Well, I say!” the droid muttered, and got up to follow them.  
 

 

Leia and Han made it to the docking bay just in time to see Luke’s X-Wing touch down. Most of the base was already there, waiting for the newest arrival. Everyone was so excited for the newest arrival; it had been so long since they’d last seen someone come in from the outside. Being Force Sensitive was so rare and dangerous nowadays, that D’Qar had become their safe haven. Only the most powerful Force Sensitive Jedi and their immediate family were even allowed on the planet, due to some ancient mysterious Jedi tricks, the secrets of which had been buried long ago. The fact that a this newborn baby would be Force Sensitive enough to reach the planet was miraculous.

But as Chewie and Artoo got out of the ship, the only thing on the minds of the bystanders were the looks of wonder on the faces on Leia and Han. And when Chewie handed the tiny bundle over to Leia, there wasn’t a single eye that wasn’t watery.

The tiny bundle was, of course, the child, and the child was beautiful in the way only children can be, pure and innocent and not yet ready for the harsh realities of the world. He was absolutely adorable, his dark skin soft and smooth, his brown eyes full of laughter, and the slight quirk of his mouth suggesting he would be a mischievous little fellow as he grew older. Han and Leia were immediately taken by him- and the baby seemed to reciprocate, giggling and making grabby hands at the two. 

"Finn," Leia whispered reverently, "We'll call him Finn."

Their little moment was broken up by Artoo zooming towards them, beeping and whirring frantically. As the baby turned towards the sound, laughing even harder, Leia’s smile grew, before she straightened up a little.

"That reminds me- Han, dear, don't we have something for the baby?"

"Oh, right, on it!" Han sprinted towards the mechanics shop, grabbing a package from one gratefully, and sprinting back.

"Here we are, little Finn," he said, uncovering the package to reveal an orange and white astromech, with a round little body and a dome head. As its photoreceptor came online, it made a soft beep, making Finn coo. The droid looked towards the sound, questioningly, before trying to lean in closer. Walking a little closer, Han spoke softly. "Finn, this is BB-8. BB-8, this is Finn. We think you two will-"

He was suddenly cut off as BB-8 reached out and shocked Finn. Finn let out a scream... Before dissolving back into a fit of laughter. BB made a pleased beep and began wiggling back and forth.

"Go well together," Han finished lamely. Leia smiled at her husband. Goodness, he's such a nerf-herder, Leia thought, before being interrupted by Artoo's annoyed beeping.

"What do you have for us, Artoo?" she asked. Artoo immediately backtracked, rushing back to the ship's small storage port. After a moment, the storage door opened, dropping its contents on the floor. Artoo began pushing the single item- a baby carriage- forward, towards the new family.

In only a few strides, Han reached where Artoo was struggling and rolled the carriage over to Leia and the baby. She placed Finn gently inside, wrapping him up in his blanket, before smiling up at Han again. The joy on Han's face was blinding. He'll make such a great father, Leia thought, and he's right. We'll get it right this time.

 

"How... Sentimental." As if summoned by her thoughts, Leia turned around and was suddenly face to face with Ben- sorry, Kylo Ren. His face was twisted into a disgusted sneer. Han sucked in a breath.

"Hello Ben- uh, sorry, Kylo," Han corrected, after being on the receiving end of Kylo's dramatic eye roll. "We're glad you could join us."

"How could I miss it? I just love being included in the family," Kylo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Speaking of family, I want to take a look at its newest addition. May I?" he asked, pointing at the baby's carriage.

"Of course," Leia responded after a beat. Kylo nodded, before stalking over to where Finn laid.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing," he drawled, getting closer and closer to Finn's face, "I'd just love to take you back to Starkiller Base, teach you..."

Suddenly, Finn reached out and grabbed Kylo's ears with superhuman strength. Kylo screeched and yanked his head away, but in his haste, tripped on his robe and fell backwards.

Laughter filled the room as everyone took in the sight of the fearsome Knight of Ren falling flat on his behind. He huffed as he stood back up, before storming out the door, back to his transport ship.

"One of these days, you'll pay... You'll all pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read!! I hope to update at least once a week, so keep an eye out! Thanks for all your kudos and comments <3


End file.
